A Christmas to Remember
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: A Christmas party at the SGC…a little spiked punch…you draw your own conclusions! DanJan, SJ implied


**A Christmas to Remember** _by Mlle Lambert_

* * *

_**Spoilers:** None that I can see.  
**Season/Sequel:** Season Seven  
**Rating:** PG  
**Content Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Daniel/Janet  
**Summary:** A Christmas party at the SGC…a little spiked punch…you draw your own conclusions!  
**Status:** Complete  
**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
**Author's Notes:** My very first Christmas fic. A very poor attempt at humor in here, I'm afraid. I'm not very good at it, but my friends liked it so I put it in there. Please R&R!  
**Written:** December 14, 2003  
**Archive:** Ask me first._

* * *

He opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of the beautiful woman who lay beside him. She would probably kill him if she found out he had been watching her sleep, but he couldn't help it, she was like an angel when she slept. She was so peaceful with her soft face and luscious lips curving upwards slightly as she dreamed.  
Rolling onto his back, he tried to remember what had happened the night before. Oh, yes, the party. An annual Christmas party at the SGC. It was all coming back to him now. The feeling in his stomach told him he had taken a drink of spiked punch. With a sigh, he vowed never to drink the punch again because it was almost always spiked.  
The woman stirred. "Daniel," she murmured.  
He grinned. At least he knew what—or who—she was dreaming about.  
Daniel closed his eyes and let images of the party come back to him. On the first cup of punch, he'd been talking to Teal'c about something or other. By the second, he was discussing some kind of new technology with Sam, and as he downed a third, Jack mingled for a bit. Sam and Jack had obviously had quite a bit of punch, since they were never so…friendly in public. Half way through the fifth or sixth cup, he saw her.  
She, like everyone else, was dressed in civilian formal, but no one else could hold a candle to the woman who stood before him in a flowing dress of deep red  
. "Wow, you look great, Doc," Jack complimented.  
"Thank you, sir." Janet smiled.  
"H-hey—um—Janet. How—how are you?" Daniel managed.  
"I'm fine, Daniel. How about yourself?" She could obviously see he was impressed.  
"Good." Surprisingly enough, he was able to keep his voice under control. "Would you like to dance?"  
Her mouth curved in a smile. "Certainly, Doctor Jackson."  
"Then follow me, my fair Doctor Fraiser." Daniel led her onto the dance floor.  
The next thing he remembered was climbing into a car—her car—and going home with her. How she'd managed to drive, he didn't even want to think about it. She pulled him into the bedroom where they—aha! So that was how his underwear had ended up on the ceiling fan!  
"Daniel?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you in my bed, and—oh my God!" That was a stupid question. She'd definitely drunk some of the punch.  
"Good morning to you, too, Janet."  
"I'm so sorry, Daniel."  
He kissed her. "Don't be. We were both drunk."  
"Oh, jeez! Now I'm really sorry!"  
"Janet."  
"What?"  
"Merry Christmas."  
She turned to look at the clock. It was midnight. Janet turned back to Daniel. "Merry Christmas."  
Daniel smiled. "Interesting present…"  
"Yeah…don't remember much of it though."  
"Are you suggesting something, Doctor Fraiser?" He asked in a similar fashion as he had the previous night.  
"Maybe I am, Doctor Jackson," she answered seductively.  
"Care for another one?"  
"Hmm…sounds good to me."  
Their lips melded together, but a slight thump on the roof stopped them from going further.  
"Santa's here," Daniel said in the most innocent voice he could.  
Janet laughed. "Then let's act like we're sleeping."  
"Okay." With a grin on his face, Daniel pulled the blankets over their heads as a light snow began to fall outside.

_Several months later…_

She was beautiful. Daniel couldn't think of another word to describe the woman standing to his left in a long white gown.  
"…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Daniel leaned down, bringing his lips to those of Janet, who wrapped her arms around his neck. Releasing his mouth, she gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen from her.  
Later on, they were sitting at the table talking the best man, Jack, and the maid of honor, Sam. Each of them had a piece of wedding cake, and they were laughing about all they'd been though together. Cassie attacked them with streamers about half way through their first dance as a married couple, and the evening went by quickly. Even Teal'c seemed to be enjoying himself. In no time, it was time to go.  
Before getting into the limousine, Janet tossed the bouquet. It landed in Sam's arms, and she gave Jack a very meaningful look. Bride and groom smiled at one another and climbed into the car. The Jacksons would most likely attend another wedding in the near future.

* * *

_You like? You hate? What did you think? No flames please!_


End file.
